Monólogo muggle
by Nachoandchips
Summary: "—Me golpeó un plato de la cabeza y desperté en Hogwarts". Puesto así suena estúpido, ¿no os parece? ¡Es que lo es, joder! Esta es la historia de cómo acabé metida de lleno en el famoso mundo mágico, en una guerra que no estaba dispuesta a luchar. Todo por un puto plato. No sugieran que me golpee de nuevo para volver, eso ya lo he intentado.


**—**Ben, Jerry, quedaros quietos —pedí mis hermanos.

La boda de mi tía Elise era la clase de evento que prefería evitar, pero ahí estaba, un hermoso sábado de Septiembre desperdiciado en el casamiento de la hermana de mi padre. Suspiré, acomodando los moños de mis hermanos menores.

—Intentad comportaros, ya sabéis como es tía Elise —les advertí.

—Vale, Abra —dijeron al mis tiempo, y supe con certeza que mis palabras le daban lo mismo.

Bah. Mejor para ellos. Al menos alguien se divertiría. Probablemente estaréis pensando que las bodas son lugares divertidos. Supongo que sí lo son, pero no cuando tu tía es una loca obsesiva con la limpieza y la perfección, que tiene calculado hasta el último detalle, y odiaría que algo se saliera de lugar. De hecho, no sé cómo hizo para no darnos un manual de instrucciones a los invitados para indicarnos qué teníamos que hacer, y qué papel desarrollaría cada uno.

Menuda porquería.

Era un día bastante caluroso para ser Septiembre, y estábamos todos en un gran campo a las afueras de Londres. Había flores por todos lados, y un gran arco blanco centrado debajo del cual se pararían los novios. Mis hermanos y yo estaríamos sentados en la primera fila, ya que éramos parte de su familia cercana. Mi padre estaba tan emocionado con la situación como yo. Le observé en la otra punta de prado delimitado para la boda. Le devolví el guiño que me dio.

Bodas, qué pesadilla. La mayoría de mis amigas tenían una idea bastante romántica y en mi opinión estúpida de las bodas; pero no las culpaba, porque era lo que todas las chicas de diecisiete años debían pensar. Ya sabéis, que se casarían en muchos años con el hombre de sus sueños, y todo sería perfecto, serían como princesas con sus vestidos blancos, representando una virginidad que ciertamente no tenían, fingiendo no estar hartas de la mitad de los invitados, sin decir en ningún momento que lo único que en verdad quieren ese sentarse a comer, e irse de Luna de Miel de una vez.

O al menos así se sentía mi tía Elise en el fondo. La había oído hablar con una de sus damas de honor. Oh, sí, muy romántico, sólo pesando en el sexo que vendría después. Bufé por lo bajo.

Mi hermana me tocó el hombro. Emma tenía siete años, y se veía muy bonita en el vestido crema que mi madrastra le había comprado. Catherine estaba con mi padre al otro lado del lugar, viéndose tan bien como siempre. Emma me picó de nuevo.

—Creo que ya va empezar —me susurró.

Y me di cuenta que no se equivocaba. La banda había comenzado a tocar, y el novio había dejado de hablar. Catherine y mi padre se acercaron, les sonreí.

—Podría comerme un león, ojalá los votos no sean largos —me confesó Cat, y yo reí por lo bajo.

Me imaginé que habría dicho mi madre de escuchar eso, seguro me habría regañado. Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía ocho, pero la recuerdo bastante bien. Era una romántica, adoraba las bodas, y a tía Elise, seguramente sería muy feliz allí, rodeada de la gente que quería, en un evento tan empalagoso. Sacudí la cabeza, daba igual, no podía estar ahí. Tal vez era mejor que estuviera Catherine. Ella era joven, tenía mucho sentido del humor y compartía mi opinión sobre tía Elise, estaba totalmente loca.

—¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —preguntó mi padre.

—No sé —respondí.

Después de que les había arreglado los moños habían corrido en alguna dirección con mis primos. Emma me había distraído y no había llegado hacia a dónde exactamente. Me di vuelta con poca discreción y los busqué entre la gente que comenzaba a sentarse, ubiqué a mis primos, y a mis otros tíos, pero me costó verlos. Los vi acercarse corriendo por el pasillo por el cual tenía que andar la novia.

—Ahí vienen —señalé.

Ben y Jerry tenía nueve y once años respectivamente. Y eran tan pícaros como los gemelos Weasley de Harry Potter. Siempre estaban haciendo trastadas, algunas más graves que las otras. Sólo esperaba que no la hubieran armado demasiado grande.

—Sentaros. Tía Elise os hubiera matado si hubiera entrado y vosotros hubieras aparecido para cortarle el camino —ordenó mi padre.

Emma lo chitó, señalando el punto donde terminaban las sillas. Para ella debía ser más emocionante que para cualquiera de nosotros, había sacado el toque romántico de mamá. Yo me giré hacia donde apuntaba. No podía negar que la tía Elise veía bastante bien, con el pelo negro recogido en un peinado alto, y el vestido blanco arrastrándose sobre el césped verde.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, y los invitados se levantaron. Algunos lloraban otros sonreían, la emoción los embriagaba. Las ancianas recordaban sus bodas, las más jóvenes soñaban con sus días. Los niños guardaban un silencio inusual, y yo estaba segura de que algo saldría mal. Porque, joder, ¿es que había visto algo moverse debajo de la mesa?

Junto al gran arco debajo del cual se casarían, había una mesa con el gran pastel de bodas, y platos donde los agasajados cenarían. Mi tía había decidido hacer todo en uno, la fiesta, y el casamiento en un mismo momento. Y podía jurar que la mesa acababa de moverse. Miré a mis hermanos, ellos también tenían la vista fija allí, y no parecían haberse zambullido en el espíritu de la celebración.

—Joder —mascullé.

Cat me miró. Pese a su comentario anterior, tenía los ojos un tanto llorosos, y se limpiaba las mejillas con un pañuelo.

_Joder, joder, joder. _

Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se movía la mesa, todos estaban demasiado concentrados en la novia. El mismo cura que los casaría no despegaba los ojos de ella, sin darse cuenta de los problemas que comenzaban a su diestra. No sabía cómo hablar con mis hermanos sin que todo el mundo se diera cuenta; pero tenía que saber qué pasaba para poder resolverlo antes que las cosas estallaran.

_Joder, joder, joder. _

Mi tía se acercó hasta al arco, se dejó recibir por su galante pareja. Mi tío era un hombre gordo, con una gran barba, y normalmente se veía como un marinero de dibujos animados. Se veía ridículo en un traje, pero nadie parecía notarlo; como no notaban las sacudidas que daba ahora la mesa.

Respiré hondo.

Joder, joder, joder.

Siquiera escuché las palabras del cura, o los votos. No presté atención a los llantos, ni a la enorme sonrisa que tenía mi tía Elise. Era su momento, y no podía saber cuán arruinado se vería. Por unos instantes dejaba de ser una loca obsesiva, y era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Incluso su esposo, el marinero, se veía adorable. Pero no lo noté, porque mis ojos sólo tenían ojos para el desastre. La bomba estaba a punto de estallar.

— …Elise Gardener, acepta como esposo a…

— ¡No!

El grito de Ben llamó la atención de todos, una exclamación general, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo; quejarse del estúpido niñato que había hablado, la bomba estalló, y pensé que tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Dos perros galgos enormes salieron debajo de la mesa, sacudiéndola de tal forma que todas las cosas que estaban sobre ella volaron en distintas direcciones.

Sucedió en cámara lenta. Mis dos perros corriendo aterrorizados, mis hermanos intentando atraparlos. Emma chillando. Mi padre y Catherine intentando tranquilizar a la gente. La expresión de horror en mi tía. La mueca casi divertida del Marinero.

Una mujer gritó algo que sonó como _"Cuidado"._

Lo último que vi fue un plato frente a mis ojos, luego, un dolor punzante sobre mi cabeza, y el mundo se ennegreció, como si me hubiera quedado dormida.

(***)

Desperté sobre una cama mullida. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, intentando acostumbrarme a la claridad del lugar. Era blanco y luminoso, con los techos más altos que había visto en mi vida. Joder, ¿dónde diablos estaba? Podía recordar el plato, y el dolor. De hecho, me dolía bastante la cabeza, y me sentía mareada. El gusto a bilis me subió por la garganta y me compuse de pronto, creyendo que iba a vomitar.

Tragué y me froté los ojos, aclarando la vista. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba. Parecía un hospital sacado de la edad media. Me habían encerrado en un cubículo de pantallas blancas. A mí derecha había una mesita de noche sobre la cual alguien había puesto una especie de ramita; al otro lado había una silla, alguien había olvidado un libro sobre ella. El cuero de la tapa estaba tan gastado que no llegué a leer que decía.

¿Dónde rayos estaba?

Recordaba mis últimos momentos. Los perros, y el plato que me dio sobre la cabeza. Joder, me desmayé por un plato en la cabeza. Ya podía imaginar a tía Elise, seguro me gritaría que le había robado todo el protagonismo al desvanecerme o alguna tontería así. Sólo esperaba haber dormido lo suficiente como para que descargara su furia sobre mis hermanos, después de todo, ellos tenían la culpa.

—¡Papá! —grité.

No sabía dónde estaba, y comenzaba sentirme incómoda. ¿Era un hospital? Realmente no lo parecía. ¿Dónde estaban las intravenosa, y las máquinas marcando el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón? ¿Dónde estaban las enfermeras, y la gran familia que me vio caer en la boda? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No demasiado, si no, estaría conectada a una intravenosa para pasarme comida, ¿no? Intenté levantarme pero estaba demasiado mareada. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y nuevamente sentí ganas de vomitar.

Pensé en gritar otra vez, pero alguna apareció, corriendo una de las medianeras blancas que me aislaban del mundo. Era una chica que no había visto en mi vida. Tenía un rostro delgado y pálido, con una nariz larga, pero bonita, y unos grandes ojos verdes que acaparaban toda la atención. Parecía tan alta como yo, y era delgada. Se veía joven, y vestía extraño para ser una enfermera.

—¿Pueden buscar a mi papá? Díganle que ya desperté, pero si ves a mi tía Elise mejor no le dices nada —le pedí.

Me miró confundida, aunque un tanto divertida.

—¿De qué hablas, Abra? —preguntó.

¿Qué? No debería sorprenderme que supiera mi nombre, pero se dirigía a mí de una forma demasiado natural, casi como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? Decidí que tenía que tranquilizarme.

—Mi papá, ¿podrías llamarlo?

—Está en Londres, Abbie —me explicó, con una voz casi maternal.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me llamas Abbie?

Sólo mis amigos me llamaban así. ¿Y qué era eso de que mi padre estaba en Londres? ¿Dónde estaba yo si no era Londres? ¡Yo vivía en Londres! Comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, donde me dolía. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿O había quedado en coma y estaba hace años encerrada allí? Me miré las manos, buscando rastros de edad, algún indicio de lo que estaba pasando.

—Soy Lily, tonta.

—No conozco a ninguna Lily —respondí, nerviosa—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hay algún teléfono con el cual pueda llamar a mi papá?

—¿Un teléfono? ¡Tu padre no sabe usar un teléfono!

—¿Qué? —pregunté, confundida.

—Iré a llamar a la enfermera, tú quédate aquí.

¿Cómo, no era ella la enfermera? Ella se perdió de mi vista, y escuché como se alejaba. Ya está, tenía que largarme de ahí. ¿Cómo que mi padre no sabía usar un teléfono? Menuda tontería. Me habían secuetrado. Alguien me había secuestrado de la boda de mi tía y… ¿Cómo iban a secuestrarme entre tantas personas? ¡Mi puñetera familia acababa de arruinar una boda! O eso recordaba. No veía mi vestido por ninguna parte, alguien me había puesto una bata blanca. Pero no era como las normales de hospital, era de tela pesada y cómoda, me cubría por completo.

Me paré, y busqué algunos zapatos, pero no había nada. Corrí la medianera y me encontré en el lugar más extraño del mundo. Era una sala enorme, llena de camillas verdes y blancas, y un montón de biombos blancos cerrados. Parecía la enfermería de un escuadrón de guerra. Un salón de techos altos y abovedados, con ventanales enormes, por los cuales se veía un cielo tormentoso.

Estaba totalmente embobada con lo que veía. Todo se hacía extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes. Así me encontraron la tal Lily y la que debía ser la enfermera. La enfermera no tenía más de cuarenta años, pero cargaba una expresión severa que imponía respeto. Cuando me miró me sentí tan minúscula como una cucaracha.

—¡Señorita Hopkins! ¿Qué hace levantada? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Yo… eh… yo —Dios mío, tenía que serenarme—. Quiero hablar con mi padre —demandé, sintiéndome todavía más pequeña—. Él me explicará dónde estoy, y por qué estoy aquí.

—Estás aquí porque te golpeó una bludger durante el partido, Abbie —me explicó la tal Lily, que parecía bastante preocupada.

—¿Una qué? —seguro había escuchado mal—. ¿Qué partido? ¡Yo estaba en una boda! Mi tía Elise es estaba casando, ustedes no la conocen, está totalmente loca. Una vez me hizo poner la mesa y me regañó porque…

—Pusiste las servilletas del lado izquierdo, lo sé, creíste que iba a matarte —me dijo Lily.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres? —bombardeé. Dando pasos hacia atrás, alejándome de ellas. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? —. ¿Qué clase de secuestradores sois?

—¿Secuestradores?

—Señorita Evas, busque a la profesora Sprout, y si es posible al profesor Dumbledore.

Lily salió corriendo.

—¿Dumbledore? ¿Ha dicho usted Dumbledore? —pregunté.

—Sí, es el director de Hogwarts.


End file.
